


American Secret

by RussianHatter



Series: America and Russia's fantasies [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, S&M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia didn't show up at the meeting that day. No one noticed except for an American nation. He knew where Russia was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia

America whistled a tune as he walked to his House from the meeting. He was lucky that the meeting was held in his home town this month. Oh Washington D.C., home of the free. He grinned to himself as it was slightly funny. What he was doing certainly wasn't allowing someone to be free. He just had to chuckle, even if it was on the dark side.

America stopped in front of his door, pushing up Texas aka his glasses, hiding an evil glint in his bright blue eyes. He unlocked his door and stepped inside his sunlit home. God how he loved his house! It was awesome to the max, but he had to admit, it was what was inside that excited him.

He moved through the different rooms in his mansion-like home till he came upon what looked like a normal door. It was a normal door but it was what was behind that door that was special.

Slowly he unlocked the door with his key and pushed it open. The room was almost completely dark except for the light from the opening of the door. He listened to the seemingly empty room and heard labored breathing and a soft vibrating sound.

He grinned saying "Did you miss me Russia?" while turning on the lights and closing the door behind him.

Russia raised his head, looking at America with pleasure glazed eyes. He glared at the American then convulsed softly as he reached a dry orgasm for the tenth time that day. His bare, slender body glistened with sweat as he panted hard "F-fuck you…Amerikan scum."

America laughed "I love you too, especially your tight commie ass" he grinned darkly, spitting the words out as he stalked over to Russia.

America circled the chained man then stood behind Russia. He leaned forward and bit the slender neck hard, shivering at hearing the strained moan.

"You dirty slut" he grinned against the now bleeding neck.

He cupped Russia's hips and rubbed softly "I love how your body calls out for me" his fingers moved in, lightly touching the cock ring he had placed on Russia before he left to the meeting. Then he moved his fingers to Russia's entrance, tracing the pink wire that went into the wet hole.

Russia shivered then yelled "Fuck you!" wiggling, putting up a struggle to get free again.

He suddenly arched and moaned again when the pink wire was pulled, making the small vibrator inside him wiggle and move.

"S-stop~" he panted

America did the opposite, the sounds and struggles turning him on. He pushed two fingers into Russia's twitching entrance and shivered, just imagining what it would feel like around his cock. He moved his fingers in and out, pushing and pulling the mini vibrator.

"Your hole is quivering, I can't wait to shove my cock in you." he growled into Russia's ear, feeling him clench around his fingers.

"Should I take out the vibrator?" he asked, as if Russia's opinion mattered "Actually, I think I'll fuck you with it still in you"

Russia shivered hard, because of the vibrator; at least, that's what he told himself "Why...why are you doing this…"

"Because you're **mine,** I claimed you." America grabbed Russia's hips, digging his nails into the pale skin "You've been mine since the cold war, you fucking commie." He ground his covered erection against Russia's bare ass "Not China's, or France's. You are mine…"

America released Russia and shed his clothing. Afterwards, he pushed his muscled body against Russia's back, letting the slender nation feel the large erection against the curve of his butt.

"Ready to take all of this," America taunted "I can feel you shaking in want."

Russia shook his head "Net net! Please Amerika!" he was begging now but he didn't want it "I'll do anything, just not this!"

"but this is what I want" America licked up Russia's spine and whispered into the other nations ear "Don't worry, you'll love it."

With that said, America pushed himself inside Russia. He ground at feeling the tight heat around his cock, and feeling the vibrator against the head of his dick. He chuckled at seeing blood run from Russia's bitten lip "Don't want to moan, _love_?...Too bad."

America pulled out then thrust in harshly, forcing the vibrator deeper into Russia. He didn't stop with one thrust, he kept going. In and out, in and out, harder and faster each time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! You feel so fucking good!"

Russia's body moved with the thrusts, his mouth open as moans and cries spilled from his lips. He was unable to stop them. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and cheeks as tears filled his violet colored eyes. His hands clutched at the chains that kept his hooked to the ceiling and he cried out as the vibrations inside him got harder. He was beginning to drool from the pleasure.

America upped the power on the vibrator even higher as he pounded into Russia

"You like that you slut? You want more you fucking whore? I'll give you fucking more!" He turned the vibrator all the way up then let go of the controller to grab at Russia.

He force Russia to spread his legs more and pulled the other nation down to meet his thrusts, putting a strain on the pale nation's arms. America went deeper and harder with each thrust, and he soon felt a tightening in his balls. He sped up his thrusts growling "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Almost there, almost there!" like an animal.

Suddenly Russia screamed as his prostate was hit, hard. His anal muscles tightened around the cock inside him as he came.

America shouted Russia's name as he was forced to cum, his seed going deep inside the Russian's body.

America panted hard, from the amazing orgasm he just had, slowly pulling his cock and the vibrator out of Russia's abused hole. He reached up and undid the cuffs around Russia's wrists, catching the beautiful nation before he hit the ground. He gently laid Russia on the ground and lay next to him.

"Thanks baby" America wrapped his arms around Russia's sweat covered body and nuzzled his soft cheeks

"No problem, my Amerika!" Russia said with a happy yet very tired smile and nuzzled back "I have to admit, your fantasy was very arousing when you told me about it." He yawned cutely "I'm glad I wasn't wrong."

America laughed, the sound coming from deep in his chest "No wonder you were so willing, then again, you just love my cock don't you." He grinned playfully, despite his coarse words.

Russia rolled his eyes in good humor then said "Don't forget! We get to do my fantasy next!"

"Oh? And what is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"I did always want you to take me on the table in the world meeting room…" Russia smiled, just like a minx "During break."

America grinned feeling hot from the idea; he said "Fuck I love you."

Russia giggled "I love you too" and kissed his American.


End file.
